Teen Age Power Rangers
by cathyspur89
Summary: My Power Rangers series. kids of Tommy Oliver, greatest coolest ranger ever!
1. Before everything happened

Hi. I'm Amy.

I am one of six kids.

That's right, six.

I don't mean adopted, I mean biological from the same parents.

Now for the names.

Well I'm Amy you know that by now, I'm the second oldest, the oldest is Tommy, though we are twins.

Then there's Zory, waiting to be a teen like Tommy and me.

The second twins are, from first to second, Zack and Jack. And now for the second girl and sixth child, Zoey.

I know I did not give much info but you will find out more on your own.

A zoom in on a house in woods.

Almost fifteen years have past since the Dinothunder rangers beat Mesagog and he's minions.

Dr. Oliver has met a young woman while helping the museum.

After meeting Nova, they dated for a year and married on the same day as they meet.

During their honeymoon, Dr. Oliver told his wife Nova of his history as a ranger and that their children may be in danger if they had any.

Nova understood what could happen but still wanted to have kids.

In the next few years they had six children; first twins, a boy and girl, then a boy, forth and fifth were twin boys, then a girl.

Naming them (from first born to last) Thomas, Amanda, Zordon, Zechariah, Jacob, and Zenon.

When they were each old enough, he trained them in the art of karate and all the styles he knew.

When Zoey was old enough, Dr. Oliver (true name Thomas) told his children of his history as a ranger and that they could be in danger for being his kids, they all understood and continued their training.

While exploring the woods the six of them discover a cave with six columns all a different color, (from left to right) red, pink, blue, black, yellow, and white, with a half column in the center.

As the others looked at the columns, one of them walked up to the half column and notices some sort of scanner panel on the flat side of the column.

When he placed his hand on the panel, the six columns start to glow and the center shows a hologram.

The hologram explains that only six blood siblings can activate the power in the six columns, the hologram becomes static for a moment and then a image of their father morphed appeared and a voice stated that the six siblings had to be the biological children of this ranger, the hologram then became static then turned off.

Realizing that they were the chosen six and turned to face the glowing columns, beams of light shot out of the columns and started to fly all around them.

One by one the beams shot into the six kids, causing the six to glow and creating morphers on their wrists (on both wrists), when they stopped glowing the cave started to tremble, the six kids ran out and got outside just as the cave clasped.

As they walked home they wondered about telling their parents what happened, as they approached the house they decided to tell their parents what happened.

When they had told their parents what happened in the cave, Thomas and Nova knew that their children would be rangers in the future, but they did not know when or that they would become the "Teen Age Power Rangers."


	2. EP 01

** A New School Year, A New Ranger Team**

The first days back to school, and the oldest two, Tommy and Amy, have a problem to deal with.

"Tommy, what do we do, dad is one of our teachers this year, we'll be called 'teachers pets' for weeks, maybe more, what can we do," exclaimed Amy?

"We could tell dad to treat us like regular students and not his kids, if we want to ask him we have to hurry class will start soon," when Tommy finished he started running.

"Tommy wait up!" yelled Amy chasing after her twin.

They reach their fathers classroom just a few minutes before class started. Seeing his kids enter and wondered why they were here and out of breathe.

"Is something wrong guys, it's not time for class yet and this is not your home room?" wonder Dr. O.

Still out of breath from running, Amy answered in gasps, "could you . . . treat us . . . like . . . other . . . students . . . dur . . ."

Completing his twin's sentence for her, Tommy said in gasps also, "during . . . class . . . for . . . a . . . while . . ."

"Why would you ask something like tha," Dr. O suddenly realized why they ask for this, and said in response, "I will for while, they may still call you teachers pet or pets or whatever, you do know that right," as he finished his statement he looked at his kids and waited for a response.

Looking at their dad then each other and said in unison, "no," looked back at their father with worried looks.

"Don't let it get to you and it will die down quickly, bells about to ring, get to your classes, and don't let it get to you ok," asked Dr. O.

"Ok dad see ya later," they said, and left for class.

The day went on like any other school day, but their last class was with their dad. When the bell rang for the last class to begin, Amy and Tommy took the seats farthest back in the classroom so not to be associated with Dr. O as his kids. As the last student took his seat, Dr. O entered and began to teach the class.

The bell rang for the end of school for the day; the students began packing up their things and leaving the classroom. As Tommy and Amy packed their things, another kid walked by and whispered 'teachers pets' and left the room laughing.

When the last student left, except Tommy and Amy, their father walked over.

"I'm guessing you two were just called 'teachers pets'," said Dr. O.

"How could you tell," asked Tommy.

"By the looks on your faces; they got a reaction out of you so the nickname will still go for a while; go find your sibs and meet me at the car ok guys," as he finished, he got up and left the room, the two of them soon followed and went to find the others.

When they had found the others they headed to the parking lot to meet their dad and head home.

Wondering why Tommy and Amy looked so down, Zoey asked, "What's wrong you two?"

Before Tommy or Amy could answer, Zory said, "I'm guessing they got called 'teachers pets', right."

They answered in unison, "right"; Tommy added "it was at the end of class we all started packing up and out of nowhere someone walks by and says it, now it will spread like wild fire, were doomed," said Amy.

Before they could continue, their father called them over to the car.

As they headed home, the six of them tried to find a way to get rid or stop the nickname from spreading through the whole school, but no luck.

Halfway home the kids' wrists morphers started to make siren like noises. Dr. O knew from experience that it was not a good sign and stopped the car, just before a group of strange creature dropped out of nowhere. Seeing the things drop in front of the car the six of them and their father got out of the car.

The six of them knew what they had to do, they all crossed their arms in front of them in the form of an X, ending them in to ready mode, then pulling their arms down and out, activating the morphers and suiting them up for battle.

'This is amazing', 'way cool', 'the power is incredible'; were a few statements said by the six.

"Come on guys get it together," said Tommy, now the red ranger, "lets take 'em out."

And a battle commenced (the training with their father gave them an advantage) the battle with the odd creatures ended quickly and the things vanished the same way as they came.

They powered down and were about to celebrate their victory, when their father reminded them that they all needed to get home. And saved their celebration for when they got home.

When they got home none of them could hold their excitement any longer.

"We kicked their buts, oh that felt so good," said Zack.

"We are official the newest rangers to keep this planet safe, sweet!" shouted Tommy.

Though excited with his kids, had to burst their bubble and say, "hold on now, no one even knows that there is a new group of rangers, no one saw you guys fighting except me, to be official rangers by everyone you would have to fight the enemy in a public place, and **morphed**," stated Dr. O after seeing a look on one of their faces.

"Hey dad, could we use the dinocenter under the house, to monitor monster activity and such," asked Zoey.

"You don't use it anymore, and you said you were going to fix the mess that Zelwhoever made," said Zory.

"Maybe, but . . ." Dr. O said, but was interrupted.

"What if we clean it up and fix everything, you wont have to worry about it or us being rangers, very much," suggested Zack, Jack finished for him by saying, "we'll keep up with our school and chores, continue our training, and protect the would."

Before he could answer, Tommy cut in and added, "we may need our curfew changed so we can be rangers, you said your self that you have had some late nights, fighting monsters and other things."

He knew they were right and said, "we'll talk about it, when your mom gets home, ok guys."

They answered in unison, "ok." They all went off to work on schoolwork and waited for their mom to get home.

When she got home they told her what happened and asked about using the dinocenter and changing their curfew.

"It seems that you are fighting monsters, and when they show could be random, all right then, when a monster show up you guys fight it," for a moment she stopped talking to see their reaction; the six of them were yelling about being real rangers, she then continued what she was saying, "but you all have to keep up with your school work and your chores understood."

"Understood", "yes ma'am, I mean mom", "all right", "Thanks mom, thanks dad" were some phrases heard over the shouts and squeals.

"Come on guys, lets start cleaning up," said Zack.

"Uh, how about this weekend; ok guys," stated Nova.

"Ok Mom," they said in unison.

They went back to their schoolwork, but couldn't stop thinking about being rangers and fighting monsters. They also realized that no one could find out about them being rangers or people could be in grave danger.

That night Tom and Nova discussed the kids' reaction to becoming real rangers, "Their pretty happy, but what about when the leader monster thing come, will they have enough power, will they have all their tools; you probable think I'm acting silly," commented Nova

Tom stated, "No, you're not acting silly, your acting like a parent; I may be the one acting odd."

"Whys that Tom," asked Nova?

"I'm in two places at once, I'm a former ranger watching them to see how they do, and I'm a worried father who wants to help them because I've been through this; sometimes I wish I had one of my old morphers so I could join them. We have things we both need to do, so goodnight Nova," Tom said as he left the room.

The next day as everyone was getting ready, Zoey seemed distracted. Dr. O asked, "Zoey, something on your mind."

"You have recording of the rangers on the news right," questioned Zoey.

"Yes, I do, what are you getting at," commented Dr. O.

"What are we going to about sports at school; like football and basketball and cheerleading," said Zoey, "people who go to or work at school who watch the news may figure out we are the new power rangers."

"I never thought about that, I was going to try out for gymnastics," stated Amy.

"We were going to try out for football together," stated Jack, with Zack nodding in agreement.

"Well, you guys can't tryout for sports. I see no alternative at this point. Why don't you try poetry club or computer club," suggested Nova.

"Wait. You all can't join just one or two clubs. Hmm. Zory, you and Zack go with computer club. Amy and Jack try out drama club. Zoey and Tommy go with music/singing/poetry club. No, wait, you all don't have to go and join a club," stated Dr. O.

"We just won't do after school activities," said Amy, "I mean, we can't do any school sport thing until we're no longer rangers, right."

Surprised by what Amy said, Dr. O asked, "Amy, what brought this on. You sound like you don't want to be a ranger."

Realizing what she just said, Amy replied, "If we all join clubs, and miss a few meetings, we'd have to make up excuses, I don't want to have to do that, sorry."

"Amy's right, if we have to give an excuses for our absence people may not trust us, and they'll try to find out were we are going when we should be at the meeting or whatever," stated Tommy.

"Well then, I guess it's decided. No going for school clubs while you are rangers," said Nova.

"Come guys, I'll drop you off near the building so we wont enter at the same time or place," said Dr. O.

Tommy said, "actually Dad, cense everyone probably knows who we are and know who you are, I don't think we should bother trying to avoid each other."

At school, nothing other then what they thought happened. Some new nicknames, some teasing, but nothing too terrible. Just as they are heading out to car to go home, their wrist morphers go off and they throw their bags into the back and head off to face the enemy.

At a construction site, several workers were running screaming from the fenced off area. They waited till the coast was clear, then made their way in. They worked their way around piles of steel bars and bags of cement, looking for anything unusual. They split up in to groups of three to widen their search after reaching the back of the fence; Tommy, Amy and Zory in one group and Jack, Zack and Zoey in the other.

Jack, Zack and Zoey came across a opening leading under the site and headed down to see if the monster was hiding out. Walking around under all the construction made it somewhat difficult to see everywhere, and being dark as well only compound the problem. When they reached what they thought was the center, they called the others to tell them where they were and see if they found anything.

Zack pressed a button on his wrist morpher and said "guys, we found a underground area, maybe a possible basement for this building. We haven't seen anything yet, but all the rebar that was placed for the structure is making it difficult to see…Jack, Zoey run for the exit now!"

Right after Zack ended the communication, Tommy, Amy and Zory ran to find their sibs. They nearly collide when they round the bend leading to the opening. Before anyone can say a word they hear a deep sounding screech coming from the underground entrance, and see a pair of not only red but yellow eyes peering out at them. They run to find a open area to fight, but the creature screams again and a band of foot soldiers appear out nowhere.

They take their stances, and Tommy says "we'll take care of these guys then try to flush that thing out of this work zone and into the woods. Now lets kick but" he then takes two fast steps forward then jumps and hit the closest bady in the chest with both his feet.

They continue until the badys are gone, and then head off to find the creature. But soon after the creature found them and opened it's two mouths and screamed. It was so loud that they fell to the ground and covered their ears just to try and shut out the sound.

Back at home, Dr. O was going over the semester schedule, when he hears the warning siren and heads down stairs to the dino-center. He finds the monitors showing the kids in a fight with a two-faced montser. He sits down and calls up Tommy "guys are you alright"

Tommy's voice came through distorted "this thing has us pined down with a double scream, we can hardly move."

Dr. O suggested "try aiming a sonic blast at that thing to distract it so you can regroup and morph."

"Ok. I'll try" Tommy removes his hands from his ears and quickly pushes the buttons on his morphed to send out a sound blast.

The creature stagers for a moment, allowing the others to get away. Once out of the work zone and in a more open area, they morph. Suited up, they turn to face the thing again, and at that same moment they see it coming to them. After several minutes of fighting the creature, it falls to ground in defeat.

The team start to celebrate till their dad chimes over the intercom, "down get to excited just yet, look" they turn and see the thing shaking slightly then the ground beneath it cracked and steam shot out and the creature grew to ten times its original size.

They all take a step back, Amy calls their dad and ask "dad, how can we fight that thing now. We don't have zords yet."

Out of nowhere, they hear what sounds like a T-rex roar. They turn and see, the T-rex, a Pterodactyl, a Triceratops, a Mastodon, a White Dragon, and a Saber Tooth Tiger.

Jack fist pumped the air and said "yeah, now we're talking. Come on guys, lets zord up" and he starts running toward his zord. He stops when he doesn't hear anyone running behind him and turns to see his sibs still standing there, staring at him. He shrugs at his sibs, Tommy walks over to Jack and tells him "I don't think any past rangers have said that before going to their zords. Lets just gets in our zords and fight this thing and get rid of it." Once in their zords they fight the creature for several more minutes, till it fell for a second and last time.

They get out of their zords, wave goodbye till next, and start to walk back home. On the way, they past the work zone and hear shouting. They turn and see the workers jumping allover the place and waving their arms, then one shouts "thank you for getting rid of that monster, know we can finish our work". The gang smiles at each other under their helmets and wave back to the workers, then start to run back towards home.

At home, their dad is waiting for them with a smile of pride, "that battle was well fought. Well done by all."

They hug, quite clumsily, then Zoey turns to her dad and asked "hey dad, didn't you and the other rangers do something after every fight" she smiled at him.

He smiled and took a few steps back, giving them room. They formed a circle and put their hands over each others in a stack style, then leapt in to the air yelling "power rangers' then they all fell to the floor laughing.

With the fight over, everyone was relaxing in the living room. Jack, Zack and Zory were at the table playing a card game. Tommy was lounging in a easy chair watching TV with their dad, with Amy and Zoey asleep with their heads on their dad's lap.

Nova walked in and smiled at everyone and leaned on the sofa just behind Dr. O and whispers "look who's tired".

Dr. O looks at all the kids and says in return "their first battle with a 'real' monster and first fight with their zords, they deserve a break."

Amy yawns and sits up, her parents grin at her.

Dr. O says "have a nice nap".

Amy looks at him through groggy eyes, and lightly pushes him. She asks her twin "I think I have an idea on how to stop the others from teasing us."

Tommy looks at his twin and says "why don't we discuss this in the dino-center." he and Amy walk down stairs to discuss things, with their parents watching them.

Nova turns back to Dr. O and ask "what are they up to?"

Dr. O shrugged and rubs Zoey's shoulder, who was still sound asleep like a cat napping, and said "I don't think they would do anything bad. I trust they will do the smart thing and everything will work itself out in the end. Come on, I think its time for this kitten to sleep in her own bed" and carries Zoey up to her bedroom to finish her 'nap'.

After several minutes, Amy and Tommy came up stairs and told their sibs what they planed to do.

The next day at school, a group of bullies stood waiting at the front door. With the 'Olivers' on the bottom step, the bullies blocked their way in to the school.

Dr. O saw this from the side door he was taking to get to his classroom and stood there watching to see what would happen.

With the younger sibs standing off to the side, Amy and Tommy put their plan in to action.

"so do you want a fight or do we all just stand here and get bad grades because we're late" stated Tommy.

Amy came next "or we could agree to disagree and go our own ways. So why don't you just go in side so we can go inside and we all go to class. That ok with everyone."

The bullies looked at each other, with confused looks not exactly knowing what they just said . Finally they turned and went inside, allowing Tommy and his sibs inside before the first bell.

Dr. O sighed and smile "well done kids/guys. Well done." then goes in himself to teach his class.

(monster used two mouths to fight, the team used double talk to confuse the bullies and not get in a fight)


End file.
